User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Elimination Orders Backwards
Ok, since I'm bored again (SHOCKER) I'll do another blog talking about how the TRD seasons would be like with the elimination order being backwards. Would it be better? Worse? That's where you guys come in. So, without further ado, here it is with quite possibly the most legit way possible: 16th - Sky - Dave wanted to get revenge on her from last season. Voted out 6-2 with Sky and Cameron voting for Dave. 15th - Cameron - Had no more allies after Sky left. Voted out 6-1. 14th - Tyler - Heather managed to successfully blindside him with convincing Lindsay to flip. Voted out 5-3. 13th - Duncan - Dave thought Duncan had a connection with Sky and managed to successfully vote him out. Voted out 5-1. 12th - Noah - Heather saw Noah as a threat after being allied with Tyler. Voted out 5-2. 11th - Cody - Cody accidentally exposed to Dave that Sky shouldn't have went so early, so he managed to vote him out. Voted out 4-1. MERGE 10th - Gwen - The Beavers convinced Lindsay to flip to their side to at the very least cause a 5-5 tie. They all revoted and they were deadlocked 4-4. Gwen lost the tiebreaker. 9th - Courtney - The Ducks convinced Lindsay to go back to their side. Voted out 5-4. 8th - Lindsay - People couldn't trust her due to flip-flopping. Voted out 7-1. 7th - Heather - Dave thought of Heather as their leader, and convinced Samey-Bot to flip. Voted out 4-3. 6th - Scarlett - The Beavers + Samey-Bot voted her out for being the Duck's next biggest threat. Voted out 4-2. 5th - Scott - Dave thought he couldn't win against Scott, and convinced everyone to vote him out. Voted out 4-1. 4th - Dawn - The Beavers and Ducks caused a 2-2 tie. Dawn lost the tiebreaker. 3rd - Leshawna - Dave thought Leshawna was a jury threat and took Samey-Bot to the end. 1-0 vote. 2nd - Samey-Bot - No one respected her game but got votes from Sky and Cameron. 1st - Dave - Most everyone respected his game, winning in a 12-2 vote. 18th - Duncan - Dave felt threatened by him and convinced everyone but Sky to vote him out. 7-2 vote. 17th - Scott - Sugar thought he was the biggest threat and managed to successfully blindside him. 8-1 vote. 16th - Lindsay - Due to her constant flip-flopping last season, no one could trust her. 7-1 vote. 15th - Cody - He lost the challenge for his team. 6-1 vote. 14th - Katie - Most everyone disliked her. 7-1 vote. 13th - Samey - Dave thought that Samey was going to try to vote him out, and barely succeeds. 4-3 vote. 12th - Sugar - The team thought she could blindside any one of them. 6-1 vote. MERGE 11th - Sky - People considered her the biggest challenge threat. 10-1 vote. 10th - Heather - The Vipers and Pythons got on even numbers, 5-5, and re-voted and the vote was 4-4. Heather lost the tiebreaker. 9th - Dakota - People got easily annoyed by her. 8-1 vote. 8th - Noah - Dave didn't want him running the show and barely succeeded again. 4-3-1 vote. 7th - Jo - The Pythons lost her trust in her. 6-1 vote. 6th - Ella - Ezekiel managed to convince everyone to vote her out due to being annoying. 5-1 vote. 5th - Ezekiel - Dave didn't want anyone else running the show. 3-2 vote. 4th - Sierra - No one could trust her anymore. 3-1 vote. 3rd - Tyler - Dave took Courtney to end, thinking he could beat her. 1-0 vote. 2nd - Courtney - Lost the final challenge. 1st - Dave - Won the final challenge. 16th - Amy - The Dragons minus Brick disliked her past actions, so they voted her out. 3-2 vote. 15th - Beth - The team perceived her as being weak in the challenges. 5-1 vote. 14th - Anne Maria - After Anne Maria confronted Mike, he convinced the majority of the team to vote her out. 3-2 vote. 13th - Geoff - Bridgette & Geoff and Brick & Trent forced a 2-2 tie. Geoff lost the tiebreaker. 12th - Lightning - Izzy thought the merge was coming soon, and convinced the team to vote him out due to being a huge threat. 3-1 vote. 11th - Alejandro - Sadie thought her alliance with Alejandro would be successful. However, Eva found out and blindsided Alejandro in a 3-2 vote. 10th - Eva - Sadie wanted revenge on Eva and convinced everyone to vote her out. 3-1 vote. MERGE 9th - Bridgette - Staci recruited the remaining Olympians to successfully vote her out. 6-3 vote. 8th - Zoey - Although part of her alliance, Sadie could not trust her and convinced the majority to vote her out. 4-3-1 vote. 7th - Sadie - Brick sensed that Sadie was calling the shots, and convinced the Unicorns to vote her out. 5-2 vote. 6th - Trent - Harold and the Unicorns got back together and voted off Trent for being an annoyance. 4-2 vote. 5th - Harold - Brick won immunity, leading the Unicorns having to vote off one of their own. 4-1 vote. 4th - Brick - Brick lost immunity, leading the Unicorns to vote out their last target. 3-1 vote. 3rd - Staci - Izzy took Mike to the end, thinking he would be easier to beat. 2nd - Izzy - Lost the final challenge. 1st - Mike - Won the final challenge. Category:Blog posts